


A Gown, A Garter, and a Medallion.

by LarkandLioness



Category: Shades of London Series - Maureen Johnson
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anxiety, Caring, Comfort, Cute, Emotional Roller Coaster, Engagement, England (Country), F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Headcanon, Heart-to-Heart, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, Kissing, Light Angst, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nervousness, New England, Not Beta Read, OTP Feels, POV Third Person, Romance, Sweet, Tags Contain Spoilers, Talking, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarkandLioness/pseuds/LarkandLioness
Summary: I set out to make Stephen and Rory kiss, and accidentally married them. Uh, I -- I mean they get married here!





	1. An Introduction.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadesoflondon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesoflondon/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An important step in Stephen and Rory's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a 100-word drabble, and something of a prologue too.

"Stephen?" Rory asked as they stood in front of the cemetery gates.

"I wanted you to come here with me." He said quietly. They stood there for a long moment before Stephen opened the gates. They went in, and picked their way among the headstones. Stephen kept his eyes on his bouquet, but he seemed to know exactly where he wanted to go as Rory stumbled behind him. He stopped in front of a smooth, slightly worn, grey stone. 

"Gina." 

Nobody appeared, but Rory thought that the March air grew warm, and somehow expectant around them. 

"This is my..." Stephen's cheeks reddened, and he cleared his throat. "This is Rory. I think you would have liked her." He swallowed, and continued. "I wanted you to meet because...because you're both important to me." 

He turned. "She's the one family member I wanted you to meet." He whispered hoarsely. 

Rory squeezed his hand, and took a tiny step forward. "Hi. Um, nice to meet you!" She waved a little, and cringed at herself. 

Stephen knelt and placed the flowers on Gina's grave. He stayed there for awhile as Rory put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.


	2. A Wedding, and a Proposal.

Some Years Later...

Rory was torn, but reluctantly stepped back to let Stephen bow his head and have his moment alone with Gina. After silently saying goodbye for this year, Stephen looked up, and nodded his head. Stephen and Rory finally turned and slowly walked away from the grave together. They made little sound. Rory tentatively reached for his hand. He gave a light squeeze. Unbeknownst to Rory, as they walked up the path toward the gates, Stephen's other hand slipped into his pocket, and stroked the box inside. 

He hadn't wanted to ask her by the grave. Part of him did wish Gina could be there, that she could somehow see them, because she was the only one who deserved to know. But at last, Stephen shied away from the idea. Not because he was afraid, but for privacy. He wanted this moment of pure pleasure or pain to be just between him and Rory, without constantly looking for mourners, gravediggers, or...ahem, anyone else. He veered away from the path out of the cemetery, and tugged on her arm. "Stephen, where are we going?" She asked.

"Not far." He answered, wanting to reassure her as he led her to a nearby out-of-the-way spot he'd scoped out earlier with this in mind. He didn't think they made places like this here. A shady alcove filed with lush plants and beautiful flowers in full bloom. He felt pleased as Rory gasped at the sight. . 

Stephen thought it was built in Victorian times, when cemeteries were built to sooth and comfort. He let go of her elbow, and motioned Rory to sit on a white marble bench. She did, with a confused look on her face. He sat close beside her. "Stephen, what's this about?" She asked. 

"I'm just not ready to go face the others again yet." He stalled. She gave a concerned glance. "It's a big day." He added. "But it's easier to face with you." Rory smiled, leaned into his side, and sighed. As innocent as the moment was, his heart pounded. The scent of roses filled the air. He took her hand in one of his own.  


This is it! He thought nervously. What if she says no? Just start small. He told himself.

"I was thinking..." The first time I introduced you to Gina. Because she was the first one I wanted you to meet. Because you were important to me then, and even more now. Because I was tired of always grieving alone, but didn't I wanted someone to be there with me, someone I could trust, but I didn't know what would happen if I asked. I couldn't find the way to explain... everything," He gestured vaguely. "After so long. But then you came along. And with you, it was all so easy. Natural. You were so friendly, patient, open, determied... And the most *stubborn* woman I've ever met! Even when I'd sneak here at six, you'd find me and you wouldn't leave me alone!" 

"With a bag of snacks!" She added with a cheeky grin at him. 

"I remember..." 

The two lost track of time as they sat in silence, remembering those deeply emotional times after Stephen finished communing with his sister each year before he felt well enough to go back to the others. He'd confided more to Rory on those days then in the rest of the year combined. 

Stephen absently began to stroke Rory's knuckles with his thumb the way she liked. She felt him tense against her side. "Rory," He said more seriously than she had ever heard him before. He knelt in front of her, took a black box out of his pocket, and opened the lid to reveal a pear diamond that glinted in the dappled sunlight. Rory's eyes widened. Stephen waited on one knee with a look like his heart in his throat. 

At last, Rory spoke. "Will I marry you?" She chocked out. "Will I marry you? Of course I'll marry you!" She tackele-hugged him to the ground, and squeezed him tight. He lay stunned with joy on top of him, and she only released him as he pulled her up and slipped the thin silver ring on her finger. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

When Rory woke up that night, the bed was empty. She found Stephen at the kitchen table with the light on, and a full cup of tea beside him. "How do you think your parents would...?" He asked when she padded in. "Stephen, my parents love you like I do. Come back to bed, hon ." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rory put her arms on the kitchen table, buried her face in her hands, so tired. "Where do you get a wedding dress in something other than white?" She groaned. They were eight months into wedding planning, and she was going crazy.

"Hold on!" Stephen said, quickly setting a cup of iced tea by Rory's elbow. He left and came back immediately. At least three fat folders were ploped in front of her. Rory held one in each hand with difficulty. She was agast. "This...this is so much research. How long have you planned this?" She asked. 

"Well...Freddie hepled." Stephen admitted. 

"Freddie." Rory didn't say anything else. She's gotten over feeling jealous long ago, after Stephen cleared things up. "I also brought this," He added, as he took something out of his jeans pocket. The old police medallion she'd given him their first Christmas together shone in his open palm. He lifted it towards her. "Will you wear this as your 'Something old and borrowed'?" He didn't have to ask twice. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was eight months until the wedding. Pressure was on to find Rory a dess. "It's tradition!" Both sides of the family would say. But Stephen and Rory had eschewed most out of necessity. She wasn't likely to wear a flowing dress on her wedding day. Neither wants to dress up, especially in white, she says. It's the color of innocence, bridal tradition. He nods his head. White was the shade of death. "It doesn't suit you at all." He agreed. 

Excerpt from Rory's Diary: Granny's been married a lot of times, and she gets drunk and talks on the phone a lot about the drunken Vegas flings of yesteryear while I squrm, and then she sends me a wedding dress that's just...embarrassing! I tried to look up wedding dresses to wear, but the only things I got were wedding style quizzes. I took a few, but got very different results. How could I be Romantic, Boho, and Country at the same time? 

I fell in love with this dress as soon as I saw it on the thing, and almost immediately knew it was the one. Floor-length sheath dress in creamy ivory. I took it down, and tried it on. Once I looked in the mirror, I took in a lot more detail, and walked around for the full effect. There was a slit at the front of my dress that ran from the floor to the bottom of my thigh. The dress has an empire waist that's easy to overlook, thanks to the slightly lacy V-neck the dress had. The sleeves were technically cap sleeves, but they reminded me more of wearing a T-shirt, I thought happily. Everyone agreed I looked happy in it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stephen couldn't breathe. He was back in the boathouse, strangling to death. "No," He told himself sternly. "You aren't there anymore. It's your wedding day." His surroundings came back into focus. A stairwell. He'd been ordered to stay out of the way until it was time, he'd ended up in the stairwell to the building's upper levels, and something about the dark cramped space triggered him. Stephen tugged at his tie, itching to loosen it. He breathed deep, reminding himself the air didn't smell of lake water and wood. His hands trembled slightly, and he willed them to stop. Stephen looked at his watch. Almost time. 

Might as well practice his vows. "With this hand, I will light your way in darkness. No! With this hand, I ask you to be mine. No? He hissed through his teeth, and resolved to come back to that. What came next? He wondered. "Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine! With this...with this..." He raised a hand towards his hair when he heard Boo say "Don't. Stephen started slightly, and turned around. When had she come in? 

"You'll mess up your hair!" Boo scolded, and gave a light glare that still made him reconsider pointing out that he wore the same slicked-back hairstyle everyday. Instead, he stopped and put his hand down, faint piano music came to his ears. Even though he knew each note by heart, he strained to hear it over the guests excited chatter. Boo took a cell phone out of her dress pocket. "Rory wants to talk to you." She told him. "Why?" He felt a pang of alarm, and grabbed the phone. "What's happened?" 

"Hey Stephen, hon," Rory drawlled. "Stop that." 

"What?" 

Stop thinking about it. Stop worrying. Just take a deep breath, and whatever you're doing, stop, okay? 

He paused. "How do you know I'm worried?" 

"You think I need to see you to know what's going on with you?" Then she continued. "Stephen, I'm here for you, I love you, and I want you to get your butt out here! I want to see you again. It's just us at both ends of that aisle. Okay? Just you and me, like it's always been. We'll say some stuff everyone already knows, we'll kiss, I'm really looking forward to that by the way, and then we'll smash chocolate cake into each other's faces so hard, and gouge ourselves on deep-fried Twinkies, just like always. It's an adventure!" She cheered, and paused for Stephen to agree, but he was speechless. It struck him again how incredible Rory was. 

"Okay?" She asked, pouring several questions into the word. 

Okay. Stephen answered. He chuckled, and he heard laugh too before she hung up. Stephen relinquished the phone to Boo, who hugged him warmly and left. It was time to start. Stephen came out the door, and looked around in awe. It was almost sunset, and the strings of fairy lights and lanterns began to glow softly over the heads of Rory's friends and family. The light stopped short of the red tarp that shaded the pulpit, for dramatic and practical reasons. "Sorry." Stephen apologised to the minster as he took his place. 

A lone violin began to play, joined by a piano. The crowd fell quiet, wave by wave, as the bridesmaids floated down the red carpet. The music reached Stephen's favorite part, and then the bride appeared. The audience hushed all at once, as if struck by a spell. Rory looked stunning in a long dress with tantalizing hints of leg and lace. She held a bouquet of orange roses, and she wore her star necklace from Cousin Diane, and the medallion over her heart. If it looked weird, nobody said anything. Rory's face lit up when she saw Stephen. Meanwhile, he couldn't take his eyes off her! He staired, bewitched. She was gorgeous. She was radiant...she was... she was... 

She was trotting down the aisle, wasn't sne? Her father stopped halfway down the aisle, and stood in place even as the bride tugged impatiently on his elbow. He leaned over to whisper something that made Rory look upset. Wait for your cue Stephen thought, bemused. The pastor stifled laughter. When he nodded, the bride strode towards Stephen, practically tugging her father along beside her until the end. 

The sun was unexpectedly smothered by a thick blanket of clouds. There was no wind. Seizing the opportunity, Stephen picked a candle up and ran through his vows one last time. Then he took a deep breath, and began. "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle," He lit her candle perfectly. "I will light your way in darkness. With this hand," He took Rory's hand and stroked the knuckles. "I ask you to be mine." He finished quietly. 

Candlelight flickered over Rory's beautiful face and dark hair. She leaned in very close and repeated her vows perfectly. Stephen leaned down, lifted the vail, and put both hands on her waist. She laughed and smiled with cherry-red lips in anticipation. He'd rather die than mess this kiss up! He kissed her softly, perfectly. She mischievously reached behind his head and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss, and if he thought it was warm and loving before... her tongue is in his mouth touched, and briefly rubbed against, his own. Only a particularly loud whoop from Callum brought Stephen back to Earth. He pulled back, slid his hands out of Rory's hair, and ducked his head as he led Rory away. That was her family! He was mortified. 

But that was nothing to getting the garter for her! A *blue* garter!  
Stephen pulled Rory close as they danced. Well, shuffled and swayed in place together. Neither knew how to dance properly. Stephen rumbled at Rory disapprovingly. He'd pass out on the spot when he saw her saw her garter! His put-upon anger fled as she looked up at him , and gave a low throaty laugh, then pulled away slightly. She winked at him. 

Oh, god.

He's never going to last the night, is he? 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

When Cousin Michelle caught the bouquet, Rory did a happy jig in place and gave her a thumbs up a and a hug. Cousin Michelle was her favorite.

Later, Stephen watched everyone mingle together from his position against the wall. He was never much for parties, even at his own wedding. Rory's voice jolted him out of his thoughts. "Come on, Stephen I'm not eating dozens of Cheez Wizz crackers without you!" She insisted as she grabbed both his hands, and led him to the center of the room to see her large, eccentric family. One Stephen thought he knew already thanks to hearing hundreds of Rory's stories about them. Her voice swelled with love whenever she talked about them. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

As the couple left the building, the guests sent them off with sprinklers and bubbles. A black car rolled up to take the bride and groom to their honeymoon -- free of charge, thanks to the government. Stephen opened the back door for Rory and helped her in as she bunched up her skirt and climbed in the backseat. Stephen followed suit. As soon as the cheers faided, Rory turned to Stephen with an eager, beautiful smile that told him she was just as happy to be alone as him. "Hello, wife!" He took her face in both hands. Rory shivers slightly as Stephen's thumb lightly swept across her jaw. He laughed! Then her mouth covered his. 

Rory wrapped her arms around Stephen, then dug her hands into his hair. She lightly weaved her fingers through the strands. His nose bumped hers. Stephen gave a start and pulled back, alarmed. Rory opened her eyes. The sight of his messy hair and fogged-up glasses, made Rory burst into giggles. After she stopped, she looked curiously out the window. 

"You're still not telling me where we're going?" She asked him. Stephen's mouth turned up at the corners. He shook his head, only to rest his head on her shoulder. He breathed in deep, and let out a long, quiet sigh of deep contentment. "I want it to be a surprise. He explained. "I want you to trust me enough for just awhile longer to go into the unknown with me. That's how this relationship began, and that's how I'd like it to end." 

There was a pause. "Okay." 

Stephen raised his eyebrows at her. "Okay?" 

"If that what you want." She conceded. 

Both were reminded of another conversation just like this one as he said "It's what I want." 


End file.
